Marie Marcks
Marie Marcks (August 25, 1922 - December 7, 2014) was a German editorial cartoonist. Life & Career Marie Marcks grew up in Berlin. Her father was architect, and her mother was graphic designer and art teacher. The sculptor Gerhard Marcks is her uncle. After high school at the reform educational boarding school Birklehof in Hinterzarten (Schwarzwald) and an education at the art school where her mother taught, Marie Marcks studied architecture for some semesters in Berlin and Stuttgart during World War II. After finishing her studies Marie Marcks worked as a freelancer in Heidelberg. In the 1940s and 1950s, she created mainly posters. She designed the German contribution to the Expo 58, the World's Fair in Brussels.Platthaus, Andreas. "Zum Tod von Marie Marcks: Emanzipation als Lebensform", Frankfurter Allgemeine. Published 7 Dec 2012. Accessed 8 Dec 2017. Beginning in the 1960s, she began to publish cartoons. Her first works appeared in the magazine'' atomzeitalter by Claus Koch, where she worked as a solid cartoonist from 1963 to 1966. During that time, she extended into sociopolitical and feminist themes, making her one of the most important cartoonists in West Germany. Marcks has published numerous books and regular cartoons in widely distributed publications such as ''Süddeutsche Zeitung, Der Spiegel, Titanic magazine, and Forward magazine, as well as autobiographical records from the family life. In 1984 and 1989, she published her memoirs in two volumes, Marie, es brennt! ("Marie, It Burns!") and Schwarz-weiß und bunt ("Black-and-White and Color"), totaling more than 300 pages and collating some of her early works into new drawings. Her cartoons, black-and-white or with colored pencil, are often focused on snapshots of a moment with speech bubbles or captions. Richness of detail and wit are typical features. Marcks's style is also reminiscent of the much younger Franziska Becker and Claire Bretécher. Until just before her death at the age of 92, she was still drawing; in an interview, she described the time between 60 and 80 as her most productive.Haeming, Anne. "Legendäre Zeichnerin Marie Marcks: 'An jeder Ecke waren Altnazis'", Der Spiegel. Published 9 Aug 2012. Accessed 8 Dec 2017. Her style began in the 1960s with references to cartoonists Jean Bosc and Chaval. Influential for their development were the French satirical journal Hara-Kiri and Jean-Marc Reiser. Over time, she developed her distinctive figures with long noses. Their collaboration with the New Frankfurt School is considered to have influenced the development of a "nonsense art", from which Sigmar Polke or Martin Kippenberger emerged. She became the mother of five children (two daughters and three sons)Time Magazine No. 31, July 26, 2012, p. 46. and lived in Heidelberg. Her estate was purchased by Wilhelm Busch Museum of German Cartoons and Illustration in 2013 through the Cultural Foundation of the Lands, which organized a retrospective of the artist from May to October 2015.Piehler, Moritz."Karikaturistin Marie Marcks: Feministin wider Willen", Der Spiegel. Published 11 Jun 2015. Accessed 8 Dec 2017. Awards * Barbara-Künkelin-Preis der Stadt Schorndorf (Barbara Künkelin Prize of the City of Schorndorf, 1988) * Bundesverdienstkreuz 1st Class (Federal Cross of Merit, 1995) * Göttinger Elch (Göttinger Moose, 2002) * Karikaturpreis der deutschen Anwaltschaft (Cartoon Award of the German Bar Association, 2004) * Deutscher Cartoonenpreis (German Cartoon Award, 2008) Works * Weißt du, daß du schön bist? (Werner Raith Verlag, 1974; ISBN 3921121620). * Ich habe meine Bezugsperson verloren. (Frauenbuchverlag Weismann Verlag, 1974; ISBN 3921121744). * Immer ich! (Rowohlt Verlag, 1976; ISBN 3499201097). * Alle dürfen, bloß ich nicht. (Frauenbuchverlag Weismann Verlag, 1976; ISBN 392104040X). * Vatermutterkind. (Quelle & Meyer,1977) * Krümm dich beizeiten! (Quelle & Meyer, 1977; ISBN 3494009163). * Euch geht’s zu gut! (Frauenbuchverlag Weismann Verlag, 1978; ISBN 3921040817) * Die paar Pfennige. (Rowohlt Verlag, Reinbek b., 1979) * Schöne Aussichten. (Elefantenpress, 1980; ISBN 3885200317. * Reinbeker Bilderbogen. (Rowohlt Verlag, Reinbek b., 1980) * Nudeln mit Tomatensoße. (Beltz & Gelberg Verlag, 1981) * Wie Hans groß und stark wurde. (Beltz & Gelberg Verlag, 1981) * Es war einmal ein Mädchen. (Beltz & Gelberg Verlag, 1981) * Sachzwänge. (Wilhelm Heyne Verlag, 1981; ISBN 345335611X. * Sichelmond und Sterne. eine Mutmacher-Geschichte. (Beltz & Gelberg Verlag, 1981) * Roll doch das Ding, Blödmann! (Frauenbuchverlag Weismann Verlag, 1981; ISBN 3921040973) * Darf ich zwischen Euch? (Diogenes Verlag, 1982; ISBN 3257003153) * Wer hat dich, du schöner Wald… (Rowohlt Verlag, Reinbek b.,1983; ISBN 349920326X) * Marie, es brennt! (Frauenbuchverlag Weismann Verlag, 1984, ISBN 388897108X) * O glücklich, wer noch hoffen kann, aus diesem Meer des Irrtums aufzutauchen. (Elefantenpress, 1985; ISBN 3885201550) * Vergiß nicht, meine Blumen zu gießen! (dtv, 1985; ISBN 3423104716) * Die Unfähigkeit zu mauern. (Frauenbuchverlag Weismann Verlag, 1987; ISBN 3888971268) * Schwarz-weiß und bunt. (Verlag Antje Kunstmann, 1989; ISBN 3888971381) * Lemminge, M. M.'s systematische Frühwarnungen. (Fischer Verlag, 1990; ISBN 3596283663) * Prost, die Herren! (Verlag Antje Kunstmann, 1992; ISBN 3888970679) * Wohnen in besonderen Lebenslagen. (AWO Neckar-Odenwald, 1993) * Faxen mit Marie Marcks. (Walter Podszun, 1994; ISBN 3861331225) * Kalender von März bis Februar, Gleichstellung von Frauen und Männern. Wenn du nicht Teil der Lösung bist, bist du Teil des Problems. (Ministerium für Frauen, Arbeit, Gesundheit und Soziales, 1994) * Else Marcks-Penzig. (Typographische Gesellschaft, 1995) * Marie, es brennt! (Verlag Antje Kunstmann, 1995; ISBN 3888971519) * Du siehst nie, was ich für dich tue! (Verlag Antje Kunstmann, 1997, ISBN 3888971861) * Sternstunden der Menschheit – von Marie Marcks. Karikaturen der letzten 50 Jahre. Hrsg. v. Thomas Werner. Anlässlich einer Ausstellung im Kurpfälz. Museum der Stadt Heidelberg. (Edition Braus im Wachter Verlag, 2000; ISBN 3926318732) * Hast du jetzt den Überblick? (Verlag Antje Kunstmann, 2002; ISBN 3888973163) * Niemand welkt so schön wie du! (Verlag Antje Kunstmann, 2005; ISBN 3888974097) * Meister der komischen Kunst: Marie Marcks. (Verlag Antje Kunstmann, 2011; ISBN 9783888977176) Solo Exhibitions * 1979: CCC Gallery, Munich * 1980: Bonn Art Museum * 1981: Munich Art Museum * 1982: Heidelberg Art Museum * 1983: Le roi des aulnes, Goethe-Institut Paris; Gerhard-Marcks-Haus, Bremen; Galerie Bartsch & Chariau, Munich; Afro-Asiatisches Institut, Graz; Gelsenkirchen, Revierpark; Austrian Society for Art and Cultural Policy, Vienna * 1986: Mannheim Municipal Library; Duisburg Municipal Library; Literaturhaus Hamburg * 1987: Dommuseum, Brandenburg/Havel * 1988: Museumspavillon, Salzburg * 1989: Feuerbachhaus, Speyer; Literaturhaus Hamburg; Goethe-Institut Melbourne; Goethe-Institut Auckland * 1991: Salon de Livre, Bordeaux; University/Goethe-Institut Lettland, Riga * 1992: Gasteig, Munich; Goethe-Institut Houston, Chicago, Columbia, Cincinnati, St. Louis, Kansas City, Atlanta, Boston, New York, Montreal * 1993: Bevern Castle, Bevern; Wolfsburg Municipal Gallery; Goethe-Institut Prague * 1994: Museum of Art and Cultural History Dortmund * 1995: Cultural Bureau, Baden-Baden; Dommuseum, Brandenburg/Havel; Reiss-Engelhorn-Museen, Mannheim * 1997: Denkmalschmiede Höfgen, Grimma/Leipzig; Foyer der Kreisverwaltung, Ahrweiler * 2000: Museum of Labor, Hamburg; Kurpfälzisches Museum, Heidelberg; Konstanz Cathedral * 2001: Old Town Hall, Halle/Saale * 2002: Old Town Hall, Göttingen; Willy-Brandt-Haus, Berlin * 2003: Neuburg Castle, Neuburg am Inn; Schrobenhausen Castle * 2004: Federal Bar Association, Berlin; Wilhelm Busch Museum, Hannover; Rotenburg Town Hall * 2005: Olaf Gulbransson Museum, Tegernsee * 2008: Old Town Hall, Pirmasens; Women's Museum, Wiesbaden * 2011: Museum of Humor and Satire, Luckau * 2012: Museum of Comic Arts, Frankfurt (August 9 to November 11) * 2015: Wilhelm Busch Museum, Hannover (May 31 to October 11) External Links * Marie Marcks works in the German National Library catalog * Mayer, Susanne, "Immer an den Ketten gerasselt", Die Zeit Nr. 26/1986. * Laudatio auf Marie Marcks anlässlich der Verleihung des Karikaturpreises der Bundesrechtsanwaltskammer am 9. September 2004 (archive.org). Archived 18 Dec 2014. Sources Category:German creators Category:Cartoonists Category:1922 Births Category:2014 Deaths Category:Editorial Cartoons